pathfindersfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Wardon Wraith
" You may dull my blade, You may take my sword, But I will fight on no matter what, For my will is my strength, My blood my steel, So I will not yield, but carry on, Till the next Dawn" Personalidad Humano Wardon tiene un un carácter muy fuerte, basado en las siete virtudes caballerescas que le transmitieron hace tiempo como: Valor, Fe, Humildad, Justicia, Generosidad, Lealtad, Nobleza. Se propone a si mismo cumplir esas virtudes hasta el final de sus días y servir a la gente que le rodea para que tengan una mejor vida. Se le ve la mayor parte del tiempo callado, hablando sólo cuando está en desacuerdo con algo o le necesitan para hacer algún plan. Siempre analiza los problemas para actuar causando el menor daño posible. Por algún motivo le desagrada el mar y navegar haciendo el irresponsable. Esto se puede ver cuando Egoroth está bebiendo en alta mar. Le fascinan las estrellas y siempre que tiene un momento las observa pensando si habrá algo más ahí fuera, esperando a ser descubierto. Esta inquietud se la transmite a Xan al salir de Velia en el barco de Gaearyn. Wraith Enki es un ser solitario y callado ante las masas. Frío y calculador ante cualquier situación adversa. Impasible ante los problemas. Dispuesto a darlo todo por lo que cree que es lo mejor, aun sí ha de renunciar a todo lo demás. Para él, el fin justifica los medios. Historia BLOQUE A : Niburu mi hogar La muerte de Tiamat Cataclismo ''' '''El lago de Theramore Entrenamiento en Qolk El sueño colectivo que envolvió al mundo Las consecuencias del sueño Perseguidores y perseguidos La leyenda de Eras Vrolzul La caida de Uvinard La muerte de Ardra Matanza a sangre fría Llantos en Ruloth ¡Juro salvar a Niburu! BLOQUE B : La promesa de antaño Impacto arenoso Primer contacto ''' '''Aprendiendo el idioma Un nombre, un apellido Descubriendo el mundo Dinero fácil Masacre Viaje a las montañas La prueba del Clan del Oso Cavernoso En pos de la guerra El príncipe Akkadian Encuentro en el desierto En busca de las virtudes caballerescas Un Héroe ha nacido El Gran Torneo Usurpador La promesa de Ayra Väarthänders La rebelión de los elfos oscuros Muerte prematura Olvida. Renace. Una muerte inminente llamada Skaven. Ayuda desinteresada de un extranjero Centenares de miles de vidas no son suficientes Los sacrificios de los elfos oscuros para recoger los genes y mutarlos al de los Slann no iban como se esperaba para salvar la vida de Ayra. Más de medio año estuvieron realizando pruebas y no fue suficiente. Corte de comunicaciones Por algún motivo, las comunicaciones que mantenían los humanos con los elfos oscuros dejaron producirse. Poco tiempo más tarde, la guerra llegó a las puertas del castillo de Valencia. [https://pathfinders.fandom.com/es/wiki/La_Guerra_del_4to_Ciclo La Guerra del 4º Ciclo] Hacia un futuro lejano BLOQUE 1: Recuerdos despertados En busca de respuestas ''' Wardon despierta en medio de la montaña; sucio, magullado y ensangrentado sin comprender dónde está ni recordar nada de su pasado, se hospeda en Calpheon City hasta que una noche, cierto ser aparece para contarle que le ha quitado la memoria y se la irá devolviendo a medida que haga su voluntad. Wardon, acepta la propuesta y empieza sus misiones para recordar sus orígenes. Conoce a un grupo de personas exóticas y empieza a viajar con ellos, por Calpheon Territory ayudándolos para ganarse su confianza y poder estar más tiempo con ellos. '''Los últimos recuerdos Tras llegar a Margoria para encontrar a Gaearyn, Wardon y los demás pasan unos días en la isla, hasta que cierto día Lamonth aparece dejando inconscientes a todas las personas que están en la isla por falta de oxigeno. Wardon empieza a investigar sobre Lamonth para descubrir que planea y explicárselo a cierto ser, de este modo recupera un fragmento de su memoria del pasado, dejándolo traumatizado por el recuerdo. Más tarde, después de derrotar a DarkGebba, debido al afán de conocer que ocurre en ese recuerdo, pues no era completo, le pide a ese ser que le devuelva otro fragmento pues ha ayudado en la causa contra un ángel problemático y así le devuelven otro fragmento de su memoria. Este, contiene otro trozo aun peor y que hace cimentar los principios de Wardon haciendo que no se reconozca a si mismo. Su espada ha absorbido parte del espíritu de DarkGebba haciendo que se vuelva de color negro. Los primeros síntomas Después de la boda entre Gaearyn y Awartha, el grupo pone rumbo a Valencia. Wardon se ralentiza en su llegada a Altinova y cuando llega, un pájaro le envía un mensaje diciendo que el grupo ha sido aprisionado y que ha de ir a sacarlos de allí. Wardon llega donde están presos sus compañeros y habla con los guardias diciendo que son sus compañeros y que los liberen pues el también es un guerrero como ellos. Los guardias se ponen nerviosos y sin avisar le dan un golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Cuando despierta, todos los soldados están muertos, descuartizados e irreconocibles. Hay marcas de garras y pisadas de animal por la zona y Wardon está cubierto enteramente de sangre. Le duele la cabeza y tiene la piel dilatada, así como cojera en una pierna. También llega a escupir un colmillo de animal pero no se pregunta la causa. El grupo llega al siguiente poblado y se dispone a informar del peligro. Wardon va a limpiarse las ropas. ¿Ese atuendo... No será usted...? Tras llegar a Valencia City y cuidar de Egoroth, herido de muerte, un arzobispo reconoce los atuendos de Wardon y empieza a investigarlo, pues viste igual que cierta persona. Un arzobispo empieza a investigar al grupo de Path Finders para obtener información de Sir, el rey nº 127 de Valencia, desaparecido tras la Guerra del 4º Ciclo. El provocó la matanza de centenares de miles de elfos oscuros por su proximidad genética con la raza Slann, ya que la última de esta raza era su mujer, casados para unir los reinos de los humanos con los élficos. Sospecha que sea un monstruo que reside en el antiguo castillo de Valencia y que ha matado a todo ser que se ha aproximado al castillo. El atuendo que lleva es del Clan del Oso Cavernoso. Tras analizar el atuendo del clan, encuentran agua bendita en la boca del oso y al abrir la petaca ven que sólo queda la mitad, cosa que les inquieta porque con una pequeña cantidad de este agua puede purificar el alma de toda una vida de un hombre pero parece que él consume mucho más. Además no era una costumbre conocida del Rey Wardon Wraith. Van a investigar el rugido que proviene del castillo de Valencia y en las ruinas de debajo del castillo, aparece una mujer que dice ser familiar de Sir. Su nombre es Arturia Wraith. Le recrimina a Sir que traicionó a su familia y que no puede usar ese sobrenombre, al ya no ser uno de ellos. El sacrificio de una madre Cuando Sir llega al Sello de Valtarra, el alma de Dihae sale del cuerpo de Gal y se materializa delante de Wardon, para decirle que le hará recordar sus memorias y volver a despertar a Enki. El despertar del Oso Arthuria se presenta delante del grupo, en el Bosque Shadi, para empezar a burlarse, nuevamente, de Wardon y su memoria convenientemente olvidada. Le empieza a formular preguntas que no le cuadran para saber si realmente está despierto o no hasta que después de varias preguntas molestas. Enki, en la capa del Oso, despierta de su letargo. [https://pathfinders.fandom.com/es/wiki/Ruinas_Mirumok_-_La_cruda_verdad?venotify=created Ruinas Mirumok - La cruda verdad] BLOQUE 4: Wardon vs Enki. La lucha por el dominio La Cueva y la primera visita Meses después de recuperar su verdadera memoria y analizar su doble personalidad tanto humana como Wraithiana, decide resolver el conflicto de su planeta, su motivo de ser, con los conocimientos aprendidos en ambos mundos sin importarle una "Victoria pírrica", posicionándose del lado de Black Desert para traer la paz a los remanentes de la población de Niburu. Todos aquellos con voluntad gentil y honesta que decida no participar a la guerra. Tal vez por miedo, tal vez por bondad. Cuando decide que acción tomar, se encuentra con cierta persona en la cueva con la cual comparte parte de su conocimiento para empezar su estrategia. Cooperación Enki se une a sus antiguos compañeros para hacer frente a Megilagar mientras espera una oportunidad para hablar con ellos sobre la inminente invasión. Reunión Se forma un consejo para planear y afrontar la posible invasión por parte de Niburu. Calpheon acoge a los seres más influyentes bajo la supervisón del rey Loek. Encuentro Después de varias semanas sobre el conocimiento de que su hijo muerto, el único hijo que tubo jamás con Ayra, esta vivo, Wardon decide encontrarse con él reuniendose en la ciudad de Calpheon. El encuentro se produce mientras Wardon está ensenañdo a los soldados distintas formaciones para combatir a los Wraith i Marduk llega ahi, esperando concocer a su padre. Uno de los 5 heroes de que le habian hablado Arturia y Ciriael mientras intentaban que se uniera a su bando antes de que este rechazara y capturaran a su compañera Lozenna. El encuentro se produjo a solas, mientras ambos miraban desde el palco como los soldados iban luchando contra los Wraith que habian atraido para practicar. Estubieron más de 2h hablando hasta que concluyo el encuentro y Marduk se fue de la ciudad, en dirección Sud. Confesión - BLOQUE 5: El quinto ciclo BLOQUE 6: The aftermath Música angelical ''''